


87 : Food / Hey... What did you expect ?

by ArianiLee, Sangrylah



Series: 100 Thèmes AkuRoku [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Happy Akuroku Day 2017!, M/M, My little pony jokes, No man in History has got more blowjobs than Mr Freeze, Yes I'm late, can't really rate it without spoiling it so let's just say it's for adverted eyes, co-work with Sangrylah, read part one, this is obscene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: Des Petits Poneys, un Mister Freeze et du Schweppes. Hé… vous vous attendiez à quoi ?





	87 : Food / Hey... What did you expect ?

**Author's Note:**

> Double dédicace à Shangreela qui a écrit la première partie pour mon bon plaisir, et à Van' qui m'a donné le coup de pouce dont j'avais besoin pour écrire cette suite promise il y a six mois, et pour récompenser ses super reviews. Much hugz and brownie kisses, koupine !
> 
> Joyeux Akuroku Day ! Si vous voulez apprécier ce texte à sa juste valeur (proche de zéro mais quand même c'est rigolo), ayez soin de lire la première partie, « Lollipop », écrite et postée pour l'Axel Day par Sangrylah. Et aussi, quand je l'ai lu, j'ai pleuré de rire.

* * *

_I wish that I were a bubblegum_  
_Chewing on me me, baby all day long_  
_I will be begging for sweet delight_  
_Until you say I am yours tonight_  
_Come with me baby, I'm your sweet sugar candyman_  
_Run like the wind, fly with me to Bounty Land_

* * *

 

Roxas s'arrête devant l'exhibitionniste en action et ne dit rien. L'autre arrête deux secondes son cinéma porno pour le saluer.

\- Hey, FlutterShy.

Roxas hausse un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Oh, après tout... c'est lui qui a commencé alors si ça l'amuse...

\- Finis ta glace, Rainbow Dash.

L'individu suspect s'exécute sans cérémonie, attaquant le cornet en toute hâte mais déjà, Roxas se détourne. Il ne s'éloigne pas beaucoup, il gagne juste le banc voisin où il s'assied comme s'il était chez lui. A moitié affaissé, une jambe repliée et la cheville posée sur son genou, son sac étalé à côté de lui pour indiquer à quiconque serait tenté de s'assoir à côté de lui que la place n'est pas libre, non. Il a besoin de se concentrer.

Roxas déchire l'emballage emballage en plastique du Mister Freeze qu'il a pris dans le congélateur avant de fermer boutique.

Il n'aime pas les Mister Freeze. C'est dégueulasse, chimique comme c'est pas permis et impossible à manger proprement. Et c'est salement phallique. Mister Freeze est sans doute le mec qui s'est le plus fait sucer dans toute l'Histoire de la fellation.

D'où son choix.

Un bras sur le dossier du banc comme pour enlacer les épaules de son sac, il entame le glaçon à la pêche – chimique et écœurant, tout pour lui déplaire mais l'obsédé a raison, ça a une couleur de chair et pour l'expérience à laquelle il veut se livrer, c'est l'idéal.

Roxas ne regarde pas pour voir si l'intéressé le regarde quand il commence à manger sa glace à l'eau. Il sait déjà qu'il a toute son attention, alors il serre la base de la glace pour en faire sortir le bout du plastique. Il garde son poing fermé dessus même si la sensation est désagréable et que ça la fera fondre plus vite. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, pas comme s'il faisait ça pour le plaisir. Comme quand il lèche le glaçon, puis se le met dans la bouche.

Il ne fait vraiment que manger une glace. Il n'a pas besoin d'en faire des caisses pour captiver son public, contrairement au dit public dont la performance aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle maman qui aurait eu le malheur de passer par là avec ses bambins. Sans parler du troisième âge promenant son bichon qui aurait eu quatre crises de tachycardie en le voyant.

Roxas mange tranquillement sa glace pendant un instant, laissant à l'autre tout le loisir d'imaginer, de voir autre chose dans sa bouche. Quand il est bien sûr de son effet, il en croque un morceau – et là, il accentue bien son geste.

Ça lui fait mal aux dents mais le son qui lui parvient même à deux mètres, parfaitement reconnaissable, de quelqu'un qui s'étrangle d'horreur, vaut largement sa peine. Mais il ne veut pas le faire fuir non plus, ah non ! Alors il se sert de ses deux mains pour faire un peu plus sortir la glace de son emballage, lentement, et il la lèche en faisant en sorte que sa langue soit visible. Oh, sans être obscène, il n'en a pas besoin. Roxas n'est pas vulgaire, lui. Il ne cherche pas à allumer le feu – le feu s'est arrosé tout seul d'essence à briquet avant de craquer une poignée d'allumettes – juste à faire monter les flammes un peu plus haut. Il vise l'auto-combustion.

La chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi conjuguée à celle de ses mains ont réduit la fin du Mister Freeze à un tube de glace pillée qu'il pétrit soigneusement pour achever le travail. Puis, lentement – parce que la bouche et la langue c'est important mais n'oublions pas les mains – il serre la base et fait remonter son poing fermé tout le long de l'emballage pour amener ce granité du pauvre à sa bouche. Vraiment, ce n'est pas bon, mais du coin de l'œil, il perçoit un peu de mouvement. L'audience s'agite sur son banc – dans son jean à enfiler au chausse-pied, la position assise doit être extrêmement malaisée, pour rester poli. Roxas est poli, mais il n'en pense pas moins.

Il faut que Roxas en finisse avant que ça ne devienne insupportable pour lui. Il a un plan et il aime quand les choses se déroulent comme prévu. Alors il expédie la fin de sa glace, non sans s'en mettre sur les doigts avant d'incliner la tête en arrière pour boire le sirop jusqu'à la lie. Si on pouvait se défoncer aux colorants artificiels, il serait en plein trip.

Mais il a les idées parfaitement claires alors il laisse une goutte stratégique, la dernière, couler du coin de sa bouche sur sa joue et jusque dans son cou. C'est immonde mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Il froisse l'emballage vide, enfin, le fourre dans la poche de son jean sur la jambe duquel il a de toute façon ruiné une boule de stracciatella deux heures plus tôt. Et là, pendant deux minutes – s'il fait durer plus que ça il est prêt à parier son job étudiant que le spécimen ne va plus pouvoir se tenir – il fait tout un show de nettoyer le sirop qui lui colle les doigts. Il lèche, suce, avale ses doigts entiers l'un après l'autre puis deux par deux en mettant beaucoup, beaucoup d'emphase sur le majeur et l'annulaire (ses préférés). À ce stade, c'est lui qui est obligé de se déplacer un peu parce qu'il est coincé dans son pantalon, même si ça n'a certainement rien de comparable avec l'atroce asphyxie que subissent les bijoux de famille du banc voisin, ne fût-ce que parce son pantalon est plutôt une taille au-dessus que quatre en dessous. Mais il ne veut pas se donner en spectacle non plus alors il se lève, prend son sac et s'en va.

Il sait où il se dirige et il ne regarde pas derrière lui. Il n'a pas besoin de s'assurer que le type louche le suit, il sent ses yeux sur son cul comme si c'étaient ses mains. Il quitte le parc en marchant à son aise et traverse la route pour s'engager dans la petite ruelle où il sait qu'il y a deux bennes à ordures puisque c'est là qu'il jette la poubelle du camion de glace. Arrivé au coin de la seconde, il tourne avec l'intention de s'adosser au mur et d'attendre une ou deux secondes mais il ne va même pas jusque-là.

L'autre était à un pas de loup derrière lui. Roxas sent sa main lui prendre le coude et il se laisse pivoter et plaquer contre l'affiche du festival de l'érotisme qu'on a placardée et oubliée là cinq ans plus tôt et qui trouve quand même le moyen d'être pertinente et douteuse au vu des circonstances.

Les circonstances en question sont tout contre lui, déjà. Elles ont un genou entre ses cuisses, un gourdin en silex enfoncé dans sa hanche et la langue qui fouille son cou et qui remonte, nettoyant la trainée sucrée de la dernière goutte. C'est bon. Sur sa mâchoire et puis sur sa joue…

Quand le rouquin essaye de l'embrasser, Roxas tourne sèchement la tête. Le message est assez clair – on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, prends pas trop la confiance non plus. À sa décharge, l'énergumène ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. En fait, il disparaît d'un seul coup et Roxas doit baisser la tête pour le retrouver, à genoux devant lui. Il le regarde ouvrir son pantalon et sourit. Déjà ? Il a même rien eu à faire…

Il se détend, résolu à en profiter, tant du traitement que du spectacle. Faut pas déconner, il est carrément hot, ce mec. Faudrait être aveugle ou hétéro pour pas le voir et Roxas n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est son zéro absolu de subtilité qui le défrise, rien d'autre. Finalement, il vient à bout de sa fermeture éclair et Roxas décolle ses hanches du mur pour le laisser baisser son pantalon qui s'arrête juste sous ses fesses. Roxas entend son « partenaire » s'étrangler sur un putain, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voit et réprime un ricanement. C'est vrai que si on se fie à sa taille, elle a de quoi surprendre un peu.

Puis il arrête de réfléchir parce que le rouquin se met au taf et clairement, il sait ce qu'il fait, mais sa performance avec le cornet de glace n'avait pas vraiment laissé planer de doute là-dessus. Ses mains sont sur les fesses de Roxas qu'il pelote avec ferveur, il ne se sert que de sa bouche et il gémit en même temps. Ça fait vibrer sa bouche autour de Roxas et c'est tellement bon que le blond lutte pour ne pas renverser la tête et fermer les yeux. Mais il veut regarder, c'est encore meilleur et il est sûr que l'autre veut qu'il regarde. Roxas peut bien lui accorder ça. C'est dingue comme il a l'air de prendre son pied, à croire que sa démonstration ne visait pas juste à allumer Roxas mais qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de faire ça. Roxas ne va pas s'en plaindre. Le mec retire une main de son cul pour se la plaquer sur l'entrejambe et Roxas se demande s'il va se toucher là, si ça y est, il en peut plus. Mais il essaye juste de déplacer son érection pour rendre sa position un peu plus supportable. C'est un échec, bien sûr, il n'y a pas un micron d'espace disponible pour manœuvrer dans ce froc plus étroit qu'un vagin de pucelle. À se demander comment le tissu s'est pas encore déchiré. Ça lui arrache quand même un grognement. Roxas grogne aussi, il arrive pas à se retenir même s'il essaye vraiment. C'est une pipe académique ça, bordel. Il plonge une main dans la chevelure rouge, pas pour prendre le contrôle du mouvement – y a rien à changer – mais pour mieux le savourer. Et il se plaque l'autre sur la bouche parce qu'il fait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de bruit et la dernière chose qu'il veut c'est qu'on les interrompe maintenant, alors qu'il est à deux doigts de l'orgasme.

Et quand il pense que le rouquin lui a montré toute l'étendue de sa voracité et qu'il jouit, il le surprend encore en ne s'arrêtant pas. Il le laisse jouir dans sa bouche, il n'en suce que plus fort et même mieux et, pour finir en beauté, il avale. Roxas descend de deux crans contre le mur, les jambes coupées, mais il se redresse vite. Il remonte son pantalon et sa braguette (il est content d'être propre, il ne s'y attendait pas) et l'autre suit le mouvement et le regarde d'un air anxieux, comme s'il avait peur que Roxas s'en aille.

Mais Roxas n'a pas terminé et il le rassure d'un petit sourire. Toute inquiétude déserte les magnifiques yeux verts et quand à son tour Roxas le pousse contre le mur, ils brillent d'anticipation.

Roxas glisse une main derrière la nuque du rouquin et l'autre entre ses jambes. Il se fait câlin et attire l'autre vers lui pour qu'il se penche et lui donne accès à son cou. Roxas y dépose des baisers légers – c'est qu'il sent bon en plus, ce con – en remontant vers sa mâchoire dont il trace la ligne du bout de la langue. Puis il attrape le lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres et suce tout doucement, le fait rouler sur sa langue. Les gémissements qu'il récolte sont très satisfaisants. Il y a une longue liste de choses dont il a envie, là, et le faire supplier se retrouve très haut sur la liste.

Mais pas tout en haut.

Roxas joue des dents sur le morceau de chair tendre, gratifie son compagnon de jeu d'une pression de sa main contre laquelle le rouquin pousse aussitôt et lâche le lobe pour ouvrir sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

\- Amuse-toi bien, il lui chuchote avant de s'écarter.

L'autre le regarde sans comprendre. Il reste comme deux ronds de flan, littéralement pétrifié. Roxas devine que son cerveau va mettre quelques secondes à assimiler l'information et à produire une réaction en réponse. Et qu'il faudra de toute manière qu'il se finisse avant de sortir de là.

Il recule de deux pas, ouvre son sac et y pêche l'autre truc qu'il a chopé dans le camion avant de fermer. Sous l'œil médusé de son nouveau slash ancien copain (parce qu'après ça, il doute de revoir un jour ces jambes divines et ces yeux de chat, hélas, mais Roxas a des principes, et s'afficher comme un acteur porno dans un lieu public fréquenté par des enfants va radicalement à l'encontre de ces principes), il décapsule la canette. Les yeux bien plantés dans ceux du (peut-être pas) dangereux pervers – mais quand même ! – il lui adresse son plus beau sourire et lève sa boisson à sa santé.

\- Hé, il lui dit. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Roxas tourne les talons et s'en va en buvant son Schweppes tonic, sans se retourner.

* * *

 _Bite me, I'm yours_  
_If you're hungry please understand_  
_This is the end_  
_Of the sweet sugar Candyman_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Candyman - Aqua. Typiquement le genre de chansons que les enfants connaissent par cœur et adorent chanter (enfin c'était une de celles des années 90) et qu'en fait, quand t'écoutes les paroles, hé ben c'est parfaitement dégueulasse ! C'est du niveau des Sucettes à l'anis de Gainsbourg (Et Dieu sait que quand il s'agissait d'être dégueulasse, il envoyait du lourd celui-là.)


End file.
